


Save Data Not Found

by Momhiru



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, New Dangan Ronpa V3: Everyone's New Semester of Killing
Genre: (idk now angsty it'll really be yet), Angst, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Gamer Kokichi, Human Kiibo, Kiibo-centric story, M/M, Miu and Kiibo are strictly brotp, game dev au
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-04-10
Updated: 2017-04-30
Packaged: 2018-10-17 07:16:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 6,526
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10589082
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Momhiru/pseuds/Momhiru
Summary: Kiibo is a young game developer. When his game starts to gain traction, it's the best and worst time of his life.





	1. Battery Low

**Author's Note:**

> Note: I'm not an actual game dev, I'm using yanderedev as my reference. I hope you enjoy!

    There was a faint clicking noise echoing through the dark room. Kiibo worked diligently, his eyes focused on his monitor. He had his headphones plugged in, and a cans of Panta brand soda strewn about beside him on his desk. As he typed away on the computer, there was a sudden flash of bright light. He winced at the sudden exposure and turned around to see what it was.  
His mom met his eyes, brown hair cut at her lower back, annoyance following her gaze.

    “Kiibo it's time to go to sleep.”

    He flinched. He thought maybe if the lights were off she wouldn't notice he was still working. He couldn't help it. This feature is nearly finished. There was only a bit more tweaking and adjusting the code necessary and he could make a new update by the end of the week. Kiibo devoted his life to working on his game Distrust.

    Distrust was an adventure puzzle game. It started off as a couple of puzzles with commentary from small characters. It seemingly came out of nowhere when the game grew in popularity. He remembered the day Miu ran into his room screaming some incoherent gibberish. He fell off his chair and scrambled up trying to calm her down and ask her what was wrong. After being assured nothing was on fire, she showed him her computer screen. He was surprised to see the follower number increase and the number of comments left in the review section of his game. He remembered crying as Miu held him and laughed. They spent the rest of the day reading through each and every review. After that, Distrust developed from being a simple series of puzzles to rely more on character relations to progress the plot and solve puzzles. He regretted leaving his followers without a big update over the last couple months.

    “Sorry.” He said, continuing to type vigorously on the program code. She came over and grabbed his arm, glaring daggers right into him. Kiibo gulped.  
He scrolled over to save his progress. The two sat in a dead silence as Kiibo waited for his computer to shut down. Once it did he sat obediently, looking up at her expectantly.

    “You need to go to sleep.” Her words oozed disappointed.

    “I know, I’m sor-” She waved her hand, no arguing. He quickly shut it.

    “I know how much you like your games but you still have to go to school.” Kiibo shifted in his seat. He didn't have an excuse to that. He knows he ignores his studies when he gets home. His grades were a clear reflection that. “I’m not working for nothing, I need your help too. After- “ She froze. He looked down to hide his face. She coughed awkwardly. Another silence filled the room. After a while, she sighed. She kneeled next to him and said. “It's not easy for either of us. I know you took it hard too. But it isn't easy for me either, you know. But it's not going to help. We can't change what happened. We have to go on with our lives. I’m sorry, I can't-” She stopped. Frustrated with herself maybe, Kiibo couldn't tell. “I know my work hours aren't helping either but you have to try. At least” She groaned. Not trying to meet his eyes. She tapped her foot against the floor. She gave out a small laugh and smirked “Don’t forget our deal.”

    His eyes suddenly widened. He remembered, how could he forget?

 

    Pax.

 

    Pax was the biggest event in gaming, or at least to him it was. He dreamed of going ever since he heard about it on forums. It was closest gaming convention to his house, which meant it was the one he could realistically go to. He looked at up a little and nodded. She held his shoulder and stood up. She smiled. “Good. Don't let me catch you on the computer this late again.” There was a disconnect in her words. She seemed to stand there a minute, fumbling with her actions. Finally she decided she would just leave without any final statements. She turned around, shut off the light, through the doorway said a quick “goodnight” and left. The last thing Kiibo saw was the last bit of light catch her hair, it almost looked white before the room filled with darkness.

   And so Kiibo was alone again. Cold air wafted around the room which made him shiver. He didn't realize how tired he actually felt until she actually left. He yawned and stretched. He glanced over at the clock.

_3:14_

    He grumbled. He stalked over to the bathroom. It felt like he was dragging his whole body. Each step was another challenge. He grabbed his toothbrush and toothpaste. It was a pain even trying to stay awake any longer at that point. He looked up at himself in the mirror. His eyes were a dull blue, his skin looked paler than usual, his blonde hair looked pale and dull. He could see the bags under his eyes. His hair was messy, but that wasn't too unusual. He felt gross. He looked every bit of himself. He looked gross. The longer he stood and analyzed himself, the more it grew unbearably. He couldn't stand it. He spit out his toothpaste and left without another thought.


	2. Fetch Quest

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kiibo is tired and has to confront his mistakes.

    The area of a circle is 2π which can be divided into three parts to make the unit circle. By using this method it is easier to solve sine, cosine and tangent so you will get a precise answer and not a decimal.

 

    The teacher wrote a blur that showed up on the monitor. Kiibo immediately regretted choosing a seat in front of the class when the year began. He was actually really good at math, but sleeping for 3 hours had a toll on him. He tried his best to follow the formula but once he was done he looked back and his handwriting was barely legible. He cringed a bit, but he knew if he tried rewriting it it would come out worse than before. The teacher droned on more and after giving the answer, talking on about the importance of sine, cosine, tangent.  The longer lecture went on, the more Kiibo’s eyes flitted closed and he began to fall onto his desk. Time passed and the room around him began to obscure into a monotone blue with a static ringing in his ears. His elbow fell closer and closer to the edge of his desk and his eyes stayed closed longer and longer. Time blurred together and eventually when the bell rang, Kiibo was saved. All the students rushed out of the classroom before he even got up with his bag. He gave a quick nod goodbye to the teacher and headed towards his locker.

 

    Kiibo carried his bag until he collapsed on the floor under his locker. He knew nobody would really pay mind to him here. His locker was on the border of the school, near the fence that separated the school and faced the parking lot. So the only people that would be there were people doing…that. But they were too invested to really notice anything he assumed. He shuffled through his bag for his phone and turned it on.

 

    “The alarm should already be set.” he muttered

 

    He grabbed his schoolbag, dragged it to his side and laid down using it as a makeshift pillow. He took slow breaths. “You’re at home. It's the weekend. It's 10 pm. “ He repeated. Slowly his eyes became heavier, his thoughts silenced before sleep overtook him and he knocked out.

 

    The sun shone on his face and he woke up. He smiled as he surveyed the parking lot. He never thought a parking lot would ever look pretty, but the way the light shined off the cars. It really showed how they were such complex pieces of machinery. He sat admiring them for a moment until everything stopped.

 

    His thoughts were suddenly berated.

 

    “Where’s the alarm.”

 

    “Why didn’t my phone alarm go off.”

 

    He suddenly went berserk and anxiety clutched itself onto him. He grabbed his hair and he reached out for his phone. He felt dread in his gut.

 

    “No. Nononono. Please.” He searched around.

 

    He threw up his bag until his papers were scattered across the floor. He felt himself choking and tears fall down his face. He left his phone at home.  He must have. He couldn’t handle this right now, not now. Hurriedly, he grabbed his papers. It was at home. He organized his papers into his folders.  Steadily he stood up. He started for his next class.

 

    “You’re late.”

 

   He started pacing.

 

   “You didn’t leave your phone at home.”

 

   His pace quickened, until he was running.

 

   “Someone _stole_ it.”

 

    Kiibo clutched his bag and booked it for the locker rooms. His bag weighed him down and shook awkwardly against his back. He was so out of shape. He heaved. He could barely breathe. His legs were so weak. Once he reached the door, he put all his weight on the handle. He took a second to catch his breath before trying it.  

 

    He pulled the handle, but it didn’t give way. He exhaled. Of course, he was so late they must have been dressed already.  He slowly walked over, and around the corner over to the basketball courts. His class usually met there. The students were playing, casually making banter and small talk, till they saw him. Kiibo was a bit anxious under their gaze. He averted their eyes and went over to the teacher.

 

    “Uhm- excuse-” Kiibo hesitated. The teacher looked up from his phone. He scoffed.

 

    “You can just sit somewhere. You aren’t dressed, so there's no point.” He said before looking back at his phone again. Kiibo felt a wave of relief. He took off his bag and set it in front of him. He wrapped his arms and legs around it, and rested his head on top as he watched the other students. At least because he was late he wouldn’t have to awkwardly ask to play with someone so Mr. Sakakura wouldn’t yell at him for doing nothing..even though he just walked around following the people actually playing to make himself look included.

 

    Class was uneventful for the rest of the twenty minutes it lasted. Then Mr. Sakakura blew his whistle and everyone went to the locker rooms. Then Kiibo’s tranquility was over again. He sat on the bench as the other boys undressed with his backpack to his right. He was focusing on the floor when someone interrupted him.  As usual, they annoyed him with accusations of his sexuality.

 

     “How could you not think Iruma is the hottest girl here! She probably has the bigger boobs that miss Sonia! I can’t believe you ruined your chances with that hot piece of… You’re a fucking idiot Iidabashi! You never even look at those …….! What are you Iidabashi? You’re a fucking fag.”

 

    They probably were saying something like that. Kiibo stopped paying attention after the first time. He didn’t like them objectifying Miu or any of the other female students for that matter. He remembered once when he and Miu were spending time around the supermarket when some guy strut up to her and wouldn’t stop bothering her. Talking about how nice her body was, asking for her number. Iruma didn’t mind at first, actually pleased at his compliments, but after a while she got so annoyed she made a scene in the middle of the store. Iruma had the habit of making Kiibo fear for his life. He grabbed Iruma’s arm and begged her to stop but Iruma is way stronger than him. She respected her friend though, so she gave the guy with a warning before they left (When they got to her house, she burst out laughing and revealed she actually planted a stink bomb on him. Kiibo was amazed at how childish she was and made an empty promise to make more mature friends).

 

    The homosexual portion of their argument was actually the part he cared about the least. He was always confused if it even qualified as an argument. It wasn’t false, but it wasn’t the truth either. Kiibo _was_ more attracted towards males, but that felt more as a default. He didn’t really feel any attraction towards other people, but he especially never thought of girls like that. It was strange. He couldn’t really explain it and he didn’t think about it very often. Akamatsu told him he was probably gray-homoromantic asexual… whatever that meant. Iruma just called him her ace and he accepted it without further questions.

 

     After school ended he waited on the sidewalk until his mom’s subaru rolled up the street. Kiibo laid back in his seat, putting his bag on the floor in front of him when in six words his world was ruined.

 

    “You didn’t pick up your phone.”

 

    He was thinking of an excuse all day. Any excuse. But after each one, he felt dirty.

 

    “Someone stole it.” He looked out the window with his shoulders hunched.

 

    Her eyes narrowed. “How did someone steal your phone? You’re not hurt are you? Kiibo if someone is bullying you then-”

 

    “I fell asleep and someone took it. “ He excused her accusations.

 

    She huffed. “You better get it back. If you can’t get it back before Friday, I’m canceling your plan” She held her face in her hand. “You’re so much like him. Couldn’t you just stand up for yourself for once?”

 

    “Bringing him up doesn’t help.” Kiibo muttered. “And I was asleep I couldn’t-”

 

    “You shouldn’t be asleep at school in the first place!” She looked furious. Kiibo was thankful there was no one around so she wouldn’t accidently bump into someone. “Stop going to sleep at 5AM and expecting everything to be fine. You can’t think properly if you’ve only slept for an hour.”

 

    “Get your phone back before Friday or you can’t go to your game thing.”

 

    Kiibo looked at her with fear in his eyes.  She glanced his way, her expression softened for a second before asserting herself again. “Logically, I won’t know if something bad happens to you if you don’t have your phone. You have to understand.”

 

    Kiibo understood. But he only translated her words to:

 

    Despair.

  
  
  
  
  
  
  


    For the first time in awhile, Kiibo came home, took out his homework and put it on his desk. He simply sat there staring at the papers for a good ten minutes. After an hour of wracking his brain for answers to questions like “what was the tone of paragraph one?”, “How did Takashi’s team react after his death? Describe how each character changes by his absence.” He was fried. He didn’t remember being this stupid before working on Distrust. He groaned. He was tempted to just google the answers but he knew it wouldn’t help. He wouldn’t be _trying._ He couldn’t ask anyone for help, his mom was at work, not that she would understand this anyways.

 

    There was only one option.

 

    Kiibo knew he couldn’t run from it for his whole life, he could run until the problem itself went away, which he was hoping to do. But that didn’t make him very happy. Just forgetting all the years they spent together, would all those years just be a waste? No. He took out some notepaper and a pen. He wrote a quick letter to his mom, grabbed his backpack and left the house.

 

    After an hour of walking, he finally saw her house. It was so familiar. Her house was only slightly less yellow than he remembered it. But other than that it was the same primly organized front yard, same engine parts near the trashcan and same big tree. A smile came to his face, but it was replaced with sudden unease. He took a deep breath and rang the doorbell.

 

    It didn’t take long before the door swing open to reveal Miu Iruma. She froze at the sight of Kiibo. She had her hair up in two buns wearing shorts that came up to her knees and a T-shirt that said “Robot-fucker”. She simply stood there, staring at him for a while. Before retorting.

 

    “Jeez are you gonna say something or keep looking at my boobs?”

 

    Kiibo shook his head. “I-I wasn’t trying to do that, I was just reading-”

 

    She rolled her eyes. “That’s a clever excuse Kiibo, but it doesn’t work on me. If you wanted to read it, you could always come a little closer. Are you blind? Wanna try reading it with your hands.” She said seductively, reaching out to touch his arm.

 

    Kiibo fell back and let out a yelp. “You know I wasn’t trying to do that! P-Please stop.” His voice trembled.

 

    Iruma laughed. “Oh my god you’re so easy to mess with! I know you’re Mr. Ace of spades dude.” She gave her hand to help him up. Kiibo hesitated for a second thinking this might be another joke but she just helped him up and invited him inside.

 

    “You look like you have a stick up your ass. Sit down or something, go spread eagle on the carpet for all I care, just stop being so goddamn awkward.” She yelled from the kitchen.

 

    Kiibo didn’t know what spread eagle was but he sat on the couch. He played with his hands to relieve some of his stress until she came back.

 

    “You look like complete and utter shit.” At least Miu Iruma was the same. “What’s wrong? You look horrible, I mean everyone looks horrible compared to me, but still.”

 

    Kiibo sighed. “I’m sorry for ignoring you.”

 

    “Wha-?”

 

    “I’m sorry, our friendship means more to me than Distrust. I didn’t mean to make it seem you’re just character dialogue to me. I just- I know it’s our game, and I don’t know how people talk. You were so much help, I couldn’t stop asking even after you didn’t care about it anymore.  And the game got so much attention, and I just couldn’t stop working in it. I don’t want to let everyone down, I can’t let all this work go to nothing. Distrust is everything to me, and I completely forgot you, and mom and.. It just felt so good. And after a while we stopped talking, I knew you were mad at me, and I was so nervous to-” Kiibo stopped rambling for a second and looked up at Iruma. She was looking at the ceiling, seemingly not paying attention. He was a bit dejected.

 

    “Oh Kiibo I don’t care about that.” she dismissed him. “You’re my best friend, for what ten years now? We met when we were like seventh grade, right? _Personally_ I thought our friendship was more than some game.”

 

    “That’s what I-”

 

    “It’s rude to interrupt a lady when she’s speaking!” Iruma shouted. “Anyways, I knew the game was a way to deal with your dad anyways.”

 

    “It’s just a game, it’s not about my dad.”

 

    Iruma snapped. “Stop being a bitch and deal with your daddy issues.”

 

    Kiibo pouted. “I-I will, just give it time.”

 

    “Kiibo it’s been two years.” She said bluntly. “Whatever, you’re being a little bitch and you still look fucked.”

 

    Kiibo looked at her exhausted. “I don’t get much sleep.”

 

    “And somehow that’s _my_ fault?”

 

    “I fell asleep at school and someone stole my phone..”

 

    She gave him a wicked smile. “You’re lucky your best and only friend is not only beautiful, but also talented.” She shot up and ran to her room. Kiibo followed after her. Her room was cluttered as always, Iruma was never good at organizing her room, even after all these years. She dug around her room and after many frustrated screams she dug out her old phone.

 

    “I upgraded~” She took out her own phone from her pocket, flaunting it in front of Kiibo’s face. “This one has an included taser and deposits small bombs. It also has free service, and free internet.”

 

    Kiibo looked at it with apprehension “Is that even legal?”

 

    “Who cares? It’s not _your_ phone.” She tossed him her old phone. “You should be able to call and text and take pictures and stuff.”

 

    “Thanks Iruma.” He smiled.

 

    “No prob! Anything for my Kiibo!”  She swung her arm around him and he was pushed onto her.

 

    He opened his phone and immediately typed in his mom’s phone number. Upon looking at his new phone, he was a slightly saddened that he lost all his old messages. But he lost the thought.

 

    “Hey Iruma..” kiibo hesitated. He didn’t want to bring up business right after they reconciled their friendship, but-

 

    “What is it? Do you need more dialogue?”

 

    “No.. I was just wondering if you wanted to do homework together.”

 

    She looked at him in disbelief before whining. “Why do you always want to do boring stuff?!” She stretched her arms.

 

    “Fine fine.” She signed and they settled in the living room. Kiibo asked all his questions about English and answered all Iruma’s questions on Chemisty. All their papers were everywhere and Iruma had her computer out. He thought she was typing an essay, or was using the online textbook until he noticed she was actually applying makeup instead. Kiibo was doing some prewrite before he was shaken up by Iruma’s loud groan.

 

    “This guy is so annoying!”

 

    Kiibo paused before asking. “Who?” He really hoped it wasn’t a porno. She tricked him before, he swore to himself he would stop being so gullible.

 

    She let out an exasperated sigh. “There’s this dumb youtuber that keeps comin’ up in my damn feed!” She shook her computer screen. “Let me watch my damn make-up tutorials midget!”

 

    Kiibo gave her a weird look, she backtracked her words. “Uhm... not that I need tutorials. I’m the prettiest person I know. Just seeing how these skanks try to match perfection.”  She scoffed, obviously trying to refer to herself.

 

    Kiibo nodded. Iruma gave him a fake swoon “Aww Kiibo think’s I’m pretty~”

 

    “Akamatsu is very pretty as well!”

 

    “I hate you.” She growled. “You and this purple haired dumbass. I swear if I hear another: ‘what’s up my loyal Dice members!’ I’m going to fucking strangle myself.”

 

    “Please don’t do that.”

 

    “Don’t be a dumbass, i’m too smart and pretty to die.”

 

    Kiibo put his papers to the side and came over beside Iruma. “They don't sound so bad.” Kiibo knew it was good for someone to address their audience online.

 

    “It does after the millionth time.”

 

    “Can I watch?”

 

    “Sure, be my guest. Youtube won’t leave me alone anyways. I’m gonna get some soda, do you want anything?”

 

    “Water is okay.” He said before she left the room. He put in her headphones and put on a random one of his videos. It played an ad before starting up.

 

_The game looked like an ordinary otome game, with a normal school background and the protagonist was really plain. There was a webcam on the corner of the screen. Kiibo was surprised, the boy looked really young. At most, a junior like Iruma and himself.  He had dark purple hair and big eyes. “What’s up my loyal Dice members! This Kokichi Ouma, and the game we’re playing-” he gave a smug look. “Well it’s a secret. You’ll see, nishishishi~.”_

 

    Ouma spent the rest of the playthrough running around the school killing anime school girls. He laughed his head off at all the glitches, but ultimately was happy playing the game. Kiibo agreed with Ouma when he talked about the good game mechanics. Ouma wasn’t _that_ annoying, not to the point that deserved Iruma’s ridicule. He may have been kinda childish, but his commentary was fairly enjoyable. Kiibo even put on some more videos after that and found himself laughing at parts. Iruma was amazed and claimed he had really bad taste in entertainment. Kiibo chuckled and watched Ouma’s videos till he passed out.

  
  
  


    “Kibo get off your lazy ass!” Iruma screamed in his ear. He jolted up. _What time was it?_ “See, his videos were so boring you fell asleep. Your mom’s here to pick you up.” Iruma pointed to the window.

 

    Kiibo rubbed his eyes. “Sorry, I’ll leave.” He gathered up his things. “It was nice seeing you again. Can I come over tomorrow?”

 

    “You fucking better, we still have a lot to catch up on you piece of shit.” she barked. Kiibo nodded.

 

    “Okay I’ll see you tomorrow. ” Kiibo waved goodbye and she vehemently slammed the door in his face. He strapped himself into his mother’s car. She looked pleased. “How’s Miu?”

 

    “She’s good, same as always.” He replied, a tinge of relief in his voice.

 

    “Well that’s good, I’m happy you’re talking.” She started up the car and began driving back.

  
    “Yeah me too.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter ended up being way longer than I thought it would be, but it's longer than anything I've written before so I guess thats good. Kokichi is a gamer lol, but next chapter, he and Kiibo will be officially introduced (finally). Also I hope to portray asexuality, respectfully. I didn't make Kiibo ace because he's a robot but because genuinely I don't see him as someone to pursue a sexual relationship with anyone? (I know I made that one fic, don't roast me, that was all self-indulgent) Anyways, I hope you enjoyed! Don't be afraid to correct me on anything.


	3. +50 HP

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kiibo meets the love of his life Ouma Kokichi

The next few weeks flew by. After that night, the days were methodical. Though that’s not to say that they were inherently boring. The daylight still shined through into Iruma’s living room and the room lit up. Kiibo was happy, in a sense, working on his homework while Iruma did whatever she set her mind to that day. Everything was vibrant it seemed, for once.

 

But finally, everything didn’t matter. He was finally there, and everything he ever thought was washed away. He stood in the entrance hall, trembling in his boots. The hall was bustling with giant mechs, photographers, bodysuits, Kiibo could barely keep himself calm. He felt like each person around him was a celebrity. And all he could do was marvel at it in his black coat and jeans. He wasn’t quite comfortable yet to go in costume. All the cosplay horror stories clung on a little too hard. So there he was, small, walking around the gigantic room, gripping onto his visitor’s pass for dear life as he shuffled around.

 

Kiibo didn't know how rusty his skills were until he actually jumped into a match. He was walking around in awe at the booths before joining in for a round of Smash Bros. He remembered beating his dad to a pulp whenever they played video games together in the past, but now he could barely land a hit on any of these players. He struggled to keep up in the round as everyone targeted him for being the weakest link. He tried to fight back and gain leverage until eventually losing and ending up in last place. Once the final score was up, the winner broke out into a cheer and started throwing his fists into the air. The other players walked over to him and reconciled him, playing down his victory while they chuckled among each other. Kiibo watched as they moved on, frozen to the booth. He laughed it off, but kept a mental note to practice more. He turned away from the guys and moved on to a different booth. He kept his head low, staring at his feet, taking occasional glances up to see where he was heading. The Bioshock booth looked promising, he looked up, he almost didn’t catch it, but among the sea of people, he spotted a pair of black drill pigtails held up with red ribbon.

 

Kiibo’s eyes widened. He almost brushed it off as a character from some anime he’s never watched, there were plenty of those. But it was unmistakable, it was _his_ game. Someone was cosplaying Celestia Ludenberg from Distrust.

 

Only when someone bumped into him did he get his bearings again. He suddenly remembered: there's a flow of people, and the girl is getting away. All the adrenaline he thought he released during the game was released and he was swerving through people to catch up to her. It was a stream of constant apologies as he rushed through the crowd. Apologising to anyone he may bump into in his hurry. He kept catching more glances of her, but she slipped away before he could catch up. Kiibo became increasingly more desperate, and picked up his speed. Eventually he got just close enough to lightly tap her on the shoulder before she could dart off again.

 

Then she turned around and she quickly became a he. That didn’t degrade from the quality of his cosplay though. Not at all. He got every detail correct. The quality of the fabric was astonishing. It looked expensive, but proper for a character like Celestia. Kiibo felt bad for letting the character have such big earrings, it looked uncomfortable for the boy to wear. The boy was a bit smaller than Kiibo and had an small smile as he gazed up at him. The only thing that his costume differed from was he didn’t have red eyes like Celeste, his eyes were violet instead.  The boy looked Kiibo up and down before giving him a look, expecting some kind of question.

 

“A-ah” Kiibo stuttered “Your costume. It looks amazing.”

 

“Of course!” The boy smiled then turned to leave again. Kiibo grabbed his shoulder then retreated from his accidental forcefulness.

 

“Sorry, I just-” Kiibo struggled to find the words. “I’m glad you like my game.”

 

The boy had a look of surprise for a second before it was replaced with absolute excitement and intrigue. His eyes practically sparkled. “You’re the developer?” He reached out and held Kiibo’s hands in his. “Wait- I have so many questions!”

 

“I can’t spoil-” Kiibo tried to interject but the boy kept going.

 

“So I’ve always had this on my mind,” Kiibo tried to take his hands back but the boy was persistent. “So crossdresser is a programmer, doesn’t that mean he can hack into government programming? This kid should be in jail not high school!”

 

“I don’t think Fujisaki-”

 

 _Do do doo do doo._ A small jingle erupted from the boy’s bag and his attention was suddenly diverted. Kiibo stole his hands back back when he had the chance. The boy reached into his pocket and answered his phone.

 

“What do you want?” He looked around and tapped his heels on the floor. He looked annoyed “...I was just leaving jeez give me a break!” Kiibo’s eyes darted around, uncertain of whether to stay or leave. The boy glared at him and gestured him to stay. “Yeah sure whatever… No I didn’t get distracted.. God damn it shut up!” He groaned and promptly hung up.

 

He stuffed the phone back into his pocket and looked back at Kiibo. “Do you want to get food? I mean if you aren’t busy.” Kiibo shook his head. The boy was excited again. “Awesome! Now you can tell me all about Fujisaki’s robodick!” What. He grabbed Kiibo’s hand again and cheerfully dragged him through the crowd.

 

Kiibo followed the boy for a while until they got to an open area outside lined with food trucks. The boy stopped for a second, looking around before continuing through the row of tables. The boy stopped at a table with another boy who seemed preoccupied with his phone. He had light green hair, but his bag was stuffed with a short blonde wig. Kiibo couldn’t recognise which game he was dressed from. The other guy looked up and smiled at the boy.

 

“Ah you’re finally here, I was about to get food without you.”

 

“You _could_ always eat without me.” The boy scoffed.

 

“You got all whiney last time I tried doing that.”

 

“Cause you didn’t even get me anything! Like what kinda friend are you supposed to be?”

 

“One that doesn’t get distracted by cute boys and starve whoever is waiting on him.”

 

“I do not.” The boy glared. “Anyways, get whatever for me. Imma wait here.” The boy said and collapsed on the bench.

 

“Seriously? I waited all this time, and you don’t even come with me.”

 

The boy stuck his tongue out. He said in a mocking tone. “You could always carry me.”

 _How childish._ Kiibo thought.

 

The other guy rolled his eyes and grabbed a wallet from his backpack. He looked over at Kiibo. A smirk on his face.  “Good luck” He said then sprinted in the opposite direction.

 

The boy suddenly shot up. He grabbed the jacket from the guy’s bag and chucked it in his direction. “He doesn’t need luck! He’s already a way better friend than you!” He shouted after him. He made a growling noise then patted the bench for Kiibo to sit next to him. The boy let out a sigh then carefully unclipped his pigtails and gently laid them on the table. He pulled off the wig cap and his hair fluffed out from under it. He ruffled and itched it, giving of a long moan of relief.

 

He then proceeded to take off his earings. “That shit’s so itchy, you wouldn’t believe.” He shook his hair free and gave kiibo a wide grin. His natural hair color was a dark purple, and it seemed to curl upwards at the ends. It looked somewhat familiar to Kiibo but he couldn’t remember. “So, now you can answer me, is Fujisaki actually a wanted terrorist?”

 

Kiibo couldn’t imagine what prompted that question. He thought for a second before replying, “No.”

The boy was actually surprised. “What?! What a missed opportunity, are you serious?!” Kiibo nodded. The boy shook his head. “I refuse to believe that. But it makes so much sense.” He cried and slammed his hands into the table. He looked very disappointed, with his head in his hands, but he jolted up again. “Nishishi I see! You’re just trying to get me off your tracks.”

 

Kiibo narrowed his eyes. “No, I wasn’t trying-”

 

The boy smiled again. “No I understand, I can’t run around spoiling distrust cause youu~ don’t want that.” He tapped his finger to his head “ I’m smarter than you might think.”

 

“I’m sure you’re very smart.” Kiibo tried to reconcile him. “But that’s- nevermind.”

 

“Wise choice~” He had a smug look on his face. “It’s our little secret.” He wrapped his arm around Kiibo. Kiibo flinched and tried to inch away, but the boy held on tight. “Are you sure you don’t want to let me in on a little more about the new update though?” He wiggled his eyebrows.

 

Kiibo gave him a blank stare. “I can’t spoil the game.”

 

The boy took back any expressions of sincerity and crossed his arms against his chest.  “You’re no fun!” He pouted and took to himself playing on his phone to ignore Kiibo.

 

“Well-” Kiibo squeaked. He hated awkward silences.”There is something big happening with Fujisaki next update.” That caught his attention.

 

“Something to do with terrorism perhaps?”

 

Kiibo sighed and shook his head. “No. You'll have to wait.”

 

“No wait, I can make better guesses!” He whined. “But seriously, any of these characters could take over the world! There's something up here, I know.”

 

Kiibo wanted to laugh, but he kept his mouth shut and shook his head. “Why do you have a fascination with taking over the world?”

 

“It's a plan I work on in my free time.” He bragged. He then cast a suspicious look at Kiibo. Kiibo worried that he said something wrong. Before he could continue the guy from earlier showed up with some food. The guy took glances at both of them before giving a look of disappointment at the boy.

 

“Ouma, what did you do?”

 

The boy’s mouth was agape. “Why do you assume I did something wrong?”

 

“Was it your plan for world domination?”

 

“I told you not to talk about it, do you want to get us killed?”

 

“Oh so your name is Ouma?” Kiibo suddenly interrupted. Both boys stared at him and his face felt hot.  “U-uh sorry. I didn't mean to interrupt.”

 

The guy from earlier looked back at the boy, apparently Ouma. “You didn't even introduce yourself?”

 

Ouma had a blank stare before laughing in a carefree manner. “Whoops, I guess I forgot.”

 

“You're really hopeless.” The guy sighed and set down their food. He held his hand out for Kiibo. “I’m Amami by the way.”

 

“It's nice to meet you, my name's Kiibo.” he shook his hand. Ouma get out a snort.

 

“Lol you're so formal.”

 

“N-nothing’s wrong with being polite.” Kiibo stuttered. Ouma grinned.

 

“Don't worry about him.” Amami pushed the bowl of food to Kiibo. “You're probably hungry so it's best you eat.”

 

“Oh you didn't have to get one for me too.” Amami waved his hand.

 

“It's okay, I  assumed you were hungry. If you didn't eat it I would have just kept it  for later anyways so don't worry about it.”

 

Kiibo let out a quick 'Thank You’ before taking a bite. The rest of them ate for a while. Ouma berated Kiibo with all sorts of questions. He was a bit surprised they didn't all pertain to distrust, but he gave small awnsers between eating. By the time they were done eating and talking, the sun was already starting to set. Amami checked his phone.

 

“It's already six, Saihara should be here soon.”

 

“ Oh we can't let your Saihara-chan waiting too long~”

 

Amami rolled his eyes. “Well it was nice meeting you Kiibo. We actually have to leave.”

 

“What? We're leaving just like that?” Ouma whined. Amami began to pack up Ouma’s things.

 

“I just said-” Ouma stomped his foot.

 

“Nuts to what you say!” Ouma turned to Kiibo. “Do you have a phone?” Kiibo nodded and held it out. Ouma snatched it and began typing something in. When he was done he gave it back. “Text me. That number is valuable information.”

 

"Text-?"

 

“We have to go, Ouma.”

 

Ouma signed. “Fine.” He turned heel and ran after Amami.

  


_Wait six pm?_ Kiibo checked his phone. His mom was already waiting, he almost forgot. He started off back to the parking lot.

  
  


Kiibo was exhausted when he arrived home. He fell on his bed and a wave of fatigue rushed over him. He sat up and inspected his room. His eyes settled back on his computer. Then the anxiety was back.

 

_I have so much I need to do._

  


\--- Bonus:

  


Ouma gazed out the window and watched all the cars zip by. Saihara was driving so of course Amami had shotgun, and he was stuck in the backseat.

 

“Oh crap!” Ouma finally remembered.

 

Amami turned around. “ What's wrong?”

 

“I forgot to take the last video when we were there, so the last footage I have is of the ground.” Ouma flipped through the videos. “Ugh these are so bad. No amount of editing will savor this.”

 

“Are you sure?”

 

Ouma thought of all the memes he could insert but then sighed. “Nah, this is awful. I even met the dev for distrust and I didn't even take any pictures, what's wrong with me?”

 

“Maybe if you weren't so busy fawning over him you would remember.”

 

“I did not.”

 

Amami turned to Saihara. “Our son gave his phone number to a cute stranger at the con.”

 

“Oh really?” Saihara looked at Ouma through the rear-ended mirror.

  
“God damn it you fucking avocado!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Honestly this chapter could have had more but I wanted Ouma to show up already and not have THAT fic where nothing happens with the pairing that's supposed to show up
> 
> Also I'm so surprised and happy with the amount of nice feedback? Because thank you so much, honestly I've never thought highly of my writing skills so it's really nice to get comments!


End file.
